warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mastodonte Juggernaut
| faction = Infestación | type = | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = 4,500 | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = 300 | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 3500 | baselevel = | abilities = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = Chitinous Husk Infected Palpators Plano de las vainas ferolíacas Pulsating Tubercles Severed Bile Sac }} El Mastodonte Juggernaut es la variante más grande y principal del enemigo infestada Juggernaut . El Mastodonte Juggernau es una enorme criatura infestada infestada cuadrúpeda, armada con formidables ataques a distancia y mortales habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, combinados con una armadura impenetrable lo hace un enemigo muy peligroso. Inicialmente introducido en la alerta táctica, actualmente puede ser encontrado en la última misión de El precepto de Jordas, así como la primera parte de la misión de asesinato del Golem Jordas. Comportamiento *The Juggernaut's attack behavior makes it prefer ranged combat over closed-quarters battle: it will prefer to stay away from the enemy's range if possible, and will flee into optimum firing range if given the chance. It will only perform melee attacks like its charge dash and its shockwave stomp if the enemy is within range of said attacks. *Its primary ranged attack consists of launching a cluster of sharp quills directly at its targets, much akin to a shotgun with travel time. The middle of its back will open up when attacking in this way, exposing a weak point. *The Juggernaut can charge towards its target with great speed to Derribo enemies in its path. The Juggernaut will continue to charge until it rams into its target or an obstacle, where it will release a shockwave on impact. *The Juggernaut can lob a volley of spores over a large area. These spores will detonate on impact, releasing gas clouds which will rain down toxin droplets in the area that deal damage over time to any enemy that walks into them. *Si un enemigo vaga dentro del alcance, el Juggernaut puede pararse sobre sus patas traseras para realizar una fuerte onda de choque, que también cubre una gran área de tierra delante de él con una gran cantidad de alquitranes infestados (MOA Mutalítico Escupebrea ), que ralentizará el movimiento de cualquier jugador que esté parado sobre él. Además, en la zona infestada crecerá constantemente unidades de Infestados ligeras ; incluyendo Cargador, Corredor, Saltador, Corredor Volátil Arrastrados (sin incluir las variantes de Arrastrados). **Performing this maneuver will make the Juggernaut expose a large, orange glow on its belly, which can be attacked to deal higher amounts of damage against it. **The amount of enemies spawned scales with how many players there are in a Escuadrón; for example, solo players will only encounter 3 spawns, while a full squad will encounter more spawned units. *Possessing an unusually high amount of armor paired with its massive health pool, the Juggernaut can withstand significant punishment from weapons fire and Warframe abilities. The Juggernaut however possesses several weakspots that will take increased damage from weapons fire, which include large sacs on its head and back that appears when using its ranged attacks, and its belly when performing a standing ground stomp. **Forcing the Juggernaut into a Derribo state will make it curl up, concealing its belly which prevents it from being targeted. **The damage reduction to the armored carapace is 90%, applied after any damage reduction from the Juggernaut's armadura de ferrita. **Dealing an proc on the Juggernaut's weakpoint will cause it to stagger and leave its backside open for a moment. **The Juggernaut's weakpoints are susceptible to procs. Its armored carapace, however, is not; the 90% damage reduction assumes that the Juggernaut still has 100% of its armadura de ferrita. Notas *The Juggernaut Behemoth cannot be brought into the Grieta using Limbo's Desterrar ability, and will only be temporarily sent into Derribo state upon the ability being cast upon it. The Juggernaut can still be brought into the Grieta using Cataclismo however. *Upon death, the Juggernaut Behemoth is guaranteed to drop one out of the four components required for crafting a Vainas ferolíacas. The blueprint for the Vainas ferolíacas itself can also drop alongside the components, but is not a guaranteed drop. Consejos *Due to the Juggernaut Behemoth's damage cap, it can be killed much faster with weapons that deal a large number of hits per second (such as shotguns like the Kohm and the Akbronco) over weapons that deal high damage per second (such as assault rifles like the Boltor Prime). **Mirage's Salón de espejos can multiply the hits per second up to three times, effectively tripling the overall DPS at best. *Use a Torid with damage. Not only does this constantly deal damage against the Juggernaut, but the Torid's gas clouds can more easily reach its weakspots as well for additional damage. Lastly, the gas clouds dealing damage-over-time means that damage can still be maintained against the Juggernaut even while the player is not shooting directly, giving more time to evade attacks from either the Juggernaut or its allies. **Similarly, other area-of-effect weapons like the Ogris can utilize their explosive radius to have a better chance of dealing damage against the Juggernaut's weakspots regardless of where they hit on its body. **Given that they are aimed at a weak spot, the Pox equipped with corrosive damage can very easily strip away the Juggernaut Behemoth's armor. *The Juggernaut's weakspot only opens to attack when it is performing an action, therefore cegando it is not recommended as it will cause the Juggernaut to curl up defensively, preventing access to its weakspot. *Mesa's Pacificadora ability instantly target its weakspots, allowing her to deal large amounts of damage as long as the Juggernaut opens up. *Defensive abilities that deflect or protect against projectiles such as Globo de nieve and Turbulencia can be used to defend against the Juggernaut's ranged attacks. Magnetizar in particular, when cast directly on the Juggernaut, will reflect all attacks back against the Juggernaut, making them deal damage to itself. *Using Atlas will allow you to Petrificar the Juggernaut, leaving it open to attacks while petrified. *Using the Tigris or Hek/Vaykor Hek while the Juggernaut exposes its belly, allowing the player to perform a one-shot kill. Curiosidades *The Juggernaut Behemoth is the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player Silverbones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut Behemoth was first introduced in as an Asesinato target in the Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert. Errores *Juggernaut Behemoth mimeographs summoned in the Simulacro will always spawn as level 500, regardless of the selected spawn level. *Juggernaut mimeographs summoned in the Simulacrum can create Infested units with levels several times higher than the Juggernaut's selected spawn level, ex. attempting to spawn a level 50 Juggernaut can spawn Level 200 or above Infested units. **Juggernauts summoned in the Simulacrum tend to dash off a ledge and subsequently kill themselves. *Vauban's Bastilla can lock the Juggernaut in its defensive ball form for several seconds. While locked in Bastilla, the Juggernaut can still spawn tar as if it were stomping; however, no stomping animation is played. Paired with Mesa's Pacificadora, Bastilla can make the fight relatively easy. **Frost's Globo de nieve has a similar effect, only the Juggernaut will not spawn in reinforcements. *The Juggernaut seems to be immune to all Efectos de estado that hit its heavily armored outer body, except procs which will not apply in any instance. Historial de actualizaciones *Re-introduced as art of The Jordas Precept and the Jordas Golem assassination mission. *Introduced as part of the Black Seed Scourge tactical alert. }} Véase también *Juggernaut, la variante inferior que aparece en las misiones infestadas en:Juggernaut Behemoth Categoría:Infestados Categoría:Concepto de la Comunidad Categoría:Actualización 16 Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Mutalítico